


Take Care of Me

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Reita always takes care of Ruki. All he wants is for the singer to be happy. But what happens when Reita gets a fever? It Ruki's turn to take care of his lover





	

            Creaks, moans, and grunts filled the dark, quiet apartment. Gasps filled the bedroom as the two bodies continued smacking each other. The short blonde cried as he bounced on his lover’s abdomen. Their hands tied together to keep his balance, hips thrusting together for more pleasure, and loud moans to show their satisfaction.

“Aki…Akira!” The short blonde moaned.

“Oh, fuck Taka!” the taller blonde grunted, shooting his hips up into his lover one last time. Ruki’s eyes shot open as he felt the warm liquid fill him and his lover’s hips dropping. He gasped as he grabbed himself and started stroking as he stared at the bassist’s blissful face. Reita opened his tired eyes to find the singer biting his lip as he jacked off. It wasn’t too long before the both moaned out from the tense climax. He fell onto the elder’s chest as he finished shooting his seeds. Reita carefully slipped out of his lover’s tightened entrance and gave him a warm embrace.

“Are you going to be sore tomorrow?”

Ruki rolled off onto the bed, but remained in the other’s arms. “Most likely, but it’s ok.”

The blonde shook his head before getting up and walking out of the room. The singer sighed as he laid his head on the pillow and shut his eyes. He was hurting more than he told Reita. It wasn’t their brightest idea to do it dry and that rough. Something cold grazed his neck and he opened his eyes to find his lover holding a water bottle above him. Reita lifted his head and placed the plastic against his lips, so he gladly swallowed the cold, refreshing liquid. After he pulled away, he watched the bassist take a drink, then sat it on the nightstand, where a red bowl sat. Ruki smiled, knowing that Reita was going to grab it next. The elder always takes great care of him after they’ve had sex, not matter how gentle or rough. Like expected, the bassist grabbed the bowl of water and sat it on the mattress before wringing out the rag that had laid in it. He gently wiped his lover clean with one hand and used his other to caress the singer’s skin.

“We were too rough. You bled a little.”

Ruki smiled. “I’ll be fine. Can we go to sleep now?”

Reita shook his head, then got up and grabbed them both some boxers. He slipped the singer’s on first, then his own, and grabbed the bowl of water to take it back, but Ruki caught his arm.

“Do it tomorrow. Lay down.”

The bassist shook his head and sat it down before bringing the covers out from underneath the singer. He covered his lover up, then slipped in beside him and pulled him close.

            Ruki woke up the next morning to the alarm clock. He groaned as he slid over and smacked it to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes and found himself alone in bed, so he sat up, only to feel that damn pain in his backside. He looked over to find a folded pair of pants, a shirt, a glass of ice water, and two pills sitting on the nightstand. He smiled knowing Reita sat it all out for him. He slowly got dressed, then limped to the dresser to get his make-up on, then he limped out to the living room. He could hear the hairdryer and he smiled at how weird his boyfriend is as he laid face down on the couch. He took a deep breath, taking in all the different smells around him. The warm, soapy steam from the bathroom, Reita’s aftershave, his shampoo, and body wash. A hand gently grazed the short man’s back. He turned to find his lover standing over him fully dressed and smiling.

“Are you ok?”

Ruki smiled. “Yes, you took great care of me. We need to get going or we’ll be late.”

Reita bobbed his head and helped his lover up, then they headed out.

            It was a dreary day. Rainy, cloudy, and cold, but that didn’t affect the bassist. He was warm from the hand he was holding and when he looks at the younger’s smile, his heart melts. Ruki looked at him with a raised eyebrow when they pulled up to the doors of the building.

“I’ll meet you up there.”

Ruki smiled and shook his head before quickly running inside while Reita drove to his spot. The short blonde made his way up to the studio where he found his friends waiting for them.

“He’s parking the car.” He answered the question they were all thinking. It wasn’t too long before the bassist was walking through the door, soaked to the bone.

“It started pouring.”

“Rei,” Ruki giggled as he brought a towel over and handed it over to let him dry off.

            It wasn’t long before they started practice and it also wasn’t very long before they were finished. Which was the plan since they only came to practice the three new songs they made. They quickly packed up and headed downstairs. Walking outside, they found it still pouring and quite chilly.

“Stay here, I’ll get the car.” Reita said. Before Ruki could reply, his lover was already running out to the parking lot. The singer tightened his jacket and crossed his arms to keep warm. He didn’t have to wait long before his lover pulled up next to him. They quickly made their way home and changed into some warm clothes, then made some tea. They sat on the couch and huddled up in a blanket as they watched tv. Ruki snuggled closer into his lover’s warmth as his eyes got heavy. He could feel Reita talking, but he was too sleepy to hear what the other was saying. He felt himself being lifted and carried to the bedroom where he was covered up. Before drifting off, he felt the other blonde getting in and he snuggled close to him. After he felt the safety of strong arms around him, Ruki finally gave in to sleep.

            Waking up the next morning was quite different than usual. For one, Reita was still laying beside him; two,  the other blonde was very sweaty; and three, it was extremely hot. Ruki popped up and pressed his hand against the bassist’s forehead.

“Akira!” He shouted loud enough to wake the other.

“Ru? Are we late?”

“Doesn’t matter. You have a fever. Stay there, I’ll get you some ice.” The blonde ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He swung every drawer open until he found a bag, which he filled with ice, grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around the pack. He rushed back to the bedroom and placed it on his lover’s head. Reita opened his eyes and smiled.

“Thanks love, but I’m thirsty. Could you get me something?”

Ruki shook his head and ran back to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. The bassist thanked him again, the chugged the water down. Ruki sat there staring at his lover, then realized that he should change the taller blonde’s clothes. He pulled the blanket off, then walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, but thought that maybe he was too hot to where any. So he grabbed a pair of boxers instead. He walked over to slip the underpants on his lover, but then realized something else. He walked back into the kitchen and started going through the cabinets until he came across the red bowl. He got a chair and stepped on it to reach the dish, then got back down and filled it with cold water and ice. He grabbed it and a rag, then headed back to the bedroom where his lover was still resting. He started wiping the sweat off the bassist’s head, then neck, then torso, arms, legs, and finally his back. After he was finished he moved Reita over to the dry part of the sheets, then slipped the boxers on him. Ruki wiped his own forehead and heaved a heavy sigh before taking the bowl back into the kitchen and starting a smaller bowl of instant soup. Staring at the microwave, the singer started to think about a few things. Reita always took such great care of him, he barely has to lift a finger. Though, the bassist isn’t a good cook, he always makes sure that the younger is fed a nice, warm meal. He makes sure the apartment is cleaned for Ruki, the place is the right temperature for Ruki, watches what Ruki wants to watch, eats what the singer wants, and loves when the singer wants. When Ruki’s not in the mood, Reita doesn’t push him and does what the younger wants. Everything is for Ruki. As the microwave beeped, a tear fell down his cheek. He grabbed the bowl, a spoon, and headed back to room where he sat on the bed.

“Akira, you need to eat.”His voice shook.

The taller blonde opened his eyes with a look of worry. He wiped Ruki’s eyes as he sat up. “What’s wrong, Ru?”

The singer sat the soup to the side and pressed against his lover. “Thank you. For everything you do for me. I don’t think I’ve ever told you that, but I’m really thankful.”

“Takanori, what’s gotten into you?”

The singer pulled back and wiped his face. “You do so much for me, yet I’ve done nothing for you. You’re always doing what’s best for me or just what I want. What about what you want? I want to be able to make you happy and thankful and…and—”

“Takanori,” Reita rubbed his lover’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m happy that I make you happy. I want to do this stuff because it makes you smile and I’m thankful for that beautiful smile that graces me every day. When you’re happy, I’m happy. Whatever you want, I want. I’m thankful to have you as my lover, as the one person I can trust, and you’re the only person who can make me happy.”

Ruki’s eyes teared up as he blushed, but he lunged for the other blonde and embraced him. They fell back onto the bed, kissing and hugging. Reita rolled on top of the blonde before pulling the covers over them.

            Kai pinched the bridge of his nose after he washed the dishes in the sink. He covered his face with the white mask before grabbing two cups of tea and walking to the back bedroom. He sat the cups on the nightstand before placing his hands on his hips and glaring at the two sick lovers in bed. Both had runny noses, cold rags on their foreheads, and cheeks red with fever.

“You guys are idiots.” The drummer sighed.

“I didn’t want this cold!” Ruki whined.

“I’m sorry!”Reita cried out, hugging the other blonde. Kai shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

“Well then you shouldn’t have had sex when Reita was sick. Not only did you make his fever worse, but you got sick as well.”

“But…but…I’m sorry!” Ruki cried out like a baby before embracing his lover.

“It’s ok.” Reita said petting the singer’s head. “You wanted to, so I don’t mind.”

“Really?” The younger looked up with big, round eyes.

“Oh jeez.” Kai sighed. “Will you two act like grownups?”

Ruki batted his eyes with a pout before snuggling up against his lover again. “You’re just jealous.”

“Oh really?” The brunette said. “Have fun taking care of yourselves. Call me when you get better.”

“Wait, Kai!” The singer called out, but their drummer quickly left the apartment. “Now whose going to take care of us?”

“It’s ok baby.” Reita said pulling his lover into a hug. “I’ll take care of you.”

Ruki smiled softly as he snuggled more into his lover’s embrace. “I’m glad, because without you, I can’t survive. So please, take great care of me, like you always have. For you’re the only one who can make me truly happy.”

The bassist smiled and squeezed his lover tighter. “You’re also the only one who can make me truly happy, love.”


End file.
